La Femme de Milos
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Xena se rend au mariage d'un de ces aliés, elle va y rencontrer sa future femme : Gabrielle. Où on se rend compte que la Destructrice des Nations n'est pas si horrible que ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Droits** : Aucun Hélas Les personnages appartiennent à MCA / Universal Pictures.

**Violence** : Un peu.

**Sexe** : Pas de scene Graphique, enfin pour le moment ( peu être que je changerai d'avis )

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est un Conqueror.

**La Femme de Milos**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Xena ainsi que dix de ses meilleurs soldats entrèrent dans la ville que gouvernait Milos, un allié de Xena. Il l'avait convié à son mariage qui avait lieu le soir même. Xena connaissait la ville par cœur a force d'y avoir combattu, nombre de ses hommes étaient mort pour que Milos puisse en être le Chef. Elle ne regrettait pas ses pertes estimant qu'elles avaient été nécessaire, puisqu'elle était sure d'avoir toujours le soutient de Milos. Même si ce dernier n'était pas très loyal envers ces propres principes, il n'osait jamais s'interposer face à la puissante guerrière brune.

« Ha ! Xena, te voilà ! S'exclama le futur marié quand il aperçu Xena.

- Alors Milos, tu as trouver une femme assez folle pour t'épouser ! J'aimerai bien la voir.

- Bien sur, suit moi ! »

Milos amena Xena jusqu'à une immense porte en bois, juste avant que le souverain n'ouvre la porte Xena ne pu s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.

« Ce n'est pas ta chambre, doit-je en déduire qu'elle n'est pas encore aller dans ton lit ?

- Exactement, je préfère la garder pour la nuit de noce. »

Milos lui lanca un regard coquin, Xena se contenta de lever un sourcil. Milos n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de bel homme, il était plus petit qu'elle, ses cheveux noir commençaient à devenir blanc et il avait une cicatrice le long de sa joue droite, cependant il dégageait un certain charme. La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande chambre au couleur anis, le sol était recouvert de marbre. Au fond de la pièce siégeait un lit baladin, rappelant à Xena un de ses nombreux voyages. Soudain une femme blonde s'approcha d'elle d'un pas timide.

« Xena, je te présente ma future femme : Lola. »

La dite Lola tendit la main à Xena, que cette dernière sera doucement. Son regard accrocha celui de la blonde, ses yeux étaient d'un vert tendre et ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle était vêtu d'une tunique noire ce qui rendait ces cheveux encore plus clair.

Un hombre entra dans la pièce et murmura quelques mots à Milos, ce dernier s'excusa auprès des jeunes femmes et disparu derrière la porte en bois. Cependant aucunes d'elles ne bougea, elles étaient hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Lola ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'océan bleu qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Leurs mains étaient toujours en contact, ce fut des gardes qui se promenaient dans le couloir qui ramenèrent la brune et la blonde à la réalité. Xena dégagea sa main de l'emprise de celle de la future mariée.

« Veux-tu faire un tour avec moi ? Je n'ai rien de prévu jusqu'au mariage. » Demanda Xena, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

Lola accepta avec joie, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qui allait ce passer le soir. Elles se baladèrent dans le jardin, Xena pu constater que Milos allait épouser une bavarde, cependant ce dernier ne l'avait jamais mentionner. Elle appris qu'en fait Lola s'était porté volontaire pour épouser Milos afin de sauver son village, mais Milos avait encore une fois mentit et quelques jours après l'arriver de Lola dans le palais, son village avait était détruit. Cela ne surpris pas vraiment Xena, connaissant très bien son allié. Elle appris aussi que Lola n'était pas son vrai prénom, en fait elle s'appelait Gabrielle mais on lui avait enlevé ce prénom en même temps qu'on lui avait volé sa liberté. Milos lui même ne savait pas qu'on avait modifier son prénom, a vrai dire tout le qu'il voyait en Lola, ou plutôt Gabrielle s'était une femme qui allait mettre au monde son fils. Xena écoutait attentivement la belle blonde en se demandant pourquoi elle lui disait toute ces choses, après tous elle était une inconnue à ses yeux, pire même elle était allié à Milos.

Gabrielle s'était posé cette même question : Pourquoi disait-elle ses pensées, ses réflexions à la Destructrice des Nations ? Tout ce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait besoin de parler, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle gardait tous pour elle, il fallait que ça sorte. Mais pourquoi à elle ? Gabrielle ne trouva pas la réponse à sa question, mais Xena semblait l'encourager, quand elle arrêtait de parler, elle la regardait pour l'inciter à continuer. De toute façon Milos avait bien vu qu'il n'était apprécier de sa future femme, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une mère pour son fils.

Les des femmes étaient à présent assises sur un banc, soudain Xena sentit une forte douleur dans son dos, près de l'épaule gauche ce qui lui valu une grimace. Gabrielle s'inquiéta et lui proposa un massage, pour la détendre. Xena hésita un instant, puis elle dégagea ses cheveux pour permettre à Gabrielle d'accéder à l'endroit où un nœud s'était formé. Pendant qu'elle la massait Gabrielle dit à Xena ce qu'elle avait compris depuis le début de la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me marier ce soir. »

Xena allait lui répondre quand un garde vint les interrompre pour annoncer à Gabrielle qu'il était temps d'aller se changer pour le mariage. Gabrielle soupira, et enleva ses mains du dos de Xena à son plus grand désespoir. La future mariée se leva et suivit le garde qui la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre sous le regard désolé d'une certaine Destructrice des Nations.

Xena se préparait dans sa chambre quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte, vu la force des coups cette personne devait être pressé. L'espace d'un instant elle cru que c'était Gabrielle mais à sa plus grande déception ce fut Milos qui se trouvait être l'auteur de ces coups. Il avait une mine catastrophé quand il commença à parler à Xena, qui ne mit pas longtemps pour être inquiète elle aussi quand elle tendit ces premiers mots.

« C'est Lola ! Elle a disparu ! Des gardes l'ont vu quitter le château il y a peu, elle se dirigeait vers les bois. »

Xena n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle mit son armure en prenant ses armes. Quelques instant plus tard elle se retrouva sur Argo à arpenter les bois à la recherche d'une belle blonde. Elle avait bien vu que Gabrielle ne voulait pas se marier mais de là à s'enfuir ! Elle dut admettre qu'elle l'avait surprise. Xena frissonna au souvenir de la blonde, elle se souvint qu'après leur balade et le massage de cet après midi, elle avait eu besoin d'un bain très froid pour décontracter son corps qui était en feu.

Gabrielle courait à toute jambe dans la foret, elle ne voulait pas épouser ce tyran ! Alors çà non ! Il avait tuer sa famille et elle devait porter son fils ? Et puis quoi encore, elle avait attendu le bon moment pour fuir et maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouver elle n'allait pas faire demi tour. Même si elle se sentait un peu triste d'avoir laissé Xena dans le palais. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi cette femme l'avait envoûté. Elle entendit des bruits de sabots derrière elle, prise de panique elle grimpa au premier arbre qu'elle trouva, mais elle était tellement pressée qu'elle rata une branche et tomba de l'arbre. Heureusement pour elle deux bras la rattrapèrent de justesse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Alors Gabrielle, on s'enfuit du château pour ne pas se marier ? »

Cette voix ! C'était cette même voix qu'elle avait entendu toute l'après midi, c'était cette voix qui l'avait envoûté.

« Xena ! Non je t'en pris, ne me ramène pas là bas, je ne veux pas y retourner ! »

Xena regarda tendrement la femme qu'elle avait dans les bras, hélas elle devait la ramener à Milos, cependant elle entendit le contraire sortir de sa bouche.

« Très bien. Je vais t'aider. »

Xena allait répliquer à ces propres paroles, mais quand elle vit les yeux de Gabrielle remplit de gratitude, la seule chose qu'elle pu faire c'est de monter sur Argo. Gabrielle s'agrippa encore plus à Xena, ce qui lui permit de comprendre qu'elle avait peur sur un cheval, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune en sentant le corps de la fugueuse contre le sien. Elle trouva une grotte où laisser Gabrielle le temps de retourner voir Milos. Argo galopait dans la forêt avec Xena dessus, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et pourquoi. Elle était sur le point de mentir à Milos pour une femme, et pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Bien sur cela ne lui avait pas vraiment plu de savoir que Gabrielle allait coucher avec Milos alors qu'elle n'était pas pleinement consentante. C'était une sorte de viol, et contrairement à ce que pouvait croire la plupart de la population, Xena détestait le viol et ne l'avait jamais pratiqué. Ce fut la seule excuse que trouva Xena pour se justifier, mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincu, cependant elle ne chercha pas plus profondément, car devant elle se tenait Milos. Le cœur de Xena s'accéléra, elle n'avait toujours pas décider à la façon de dire que Gabrielle ne reviendrai plus.

« Je suis désolé, Milos mais il n'y aurai pas de mariage ce soir. » Annonça Xena en donnant un bracelet qu'elle avait prit à Gabrielle juste avant de la laisser dans la grotte.

Milos prit le bracelet en soupirant.

« Ca doit être un ours. Il y en pleins dans cette forêt, j'aurai du me douter qu'elle ne survivrai pas. »

Xena commença à être inquiète, si la forêt était pleine d'ours, une grotte était un des derniers endroit où Gabrielle pouvait être en sécurité. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser.

« Bien, Milos tu m'excusera mais je vais partir, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Oh oui, bien sur. De toute façon ce n'est que partie remise, je ne mettrai pas longtemps à trouver une autre femme.

- Je n'en doute pas. Dit Xena avec ironie. Toi ! Vas chercher nos affaires dans le palais, laisse les cadeaux pour Milos. »

Le soldat fit un signe de tête montrant qu'il avait compris ce que sa chef lui demandait et partit en direction du palais afin d'exécuter sa tache.

« Quand à vous, rentrez. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

Les hommes de Xena eurent à peine de temps de la saluer, qu'elle s'élançait à toute allure dans les bois, Gabrielle devait sûrement être en danger, et sans vraiment qu'elle sache pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive la moindre chose à la belle blonde qu'elle venait de libérer. C'était peu être parce qu'elle se sentait responsable d'elle, ce serait bien la première fois. Pendant qu'elle parcourait la forêt, Xena entendait son cœur battre à une telle vitesse qu'on pourrait se demandait s'il n'allait pas exploser.

Gabrielle était toujours dans la grotte, quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna pensant qu'il s'agissait de Xena, cependant devant elle se tenait un ours. La peur commençait à envahir chacun de ses membres, en commencent par ses mains qui tremblaient. Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la paroi de la grotte, elle regarda autour d'elle complètement affolé. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible, et l'ours continuait de s'approcher d'elle doucement. C'était trop bête, elle n'allait pas mourir maintenant, c'était trop tôt, elle était jeune ! Gabrielle ferma les yeux et attendit que l'ours lui saute dessus mais elle entendit un cri de guerre assez spécial et le bruit d'une épée qui sort de son fourreau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que l'ours avait une lame qui sortait de son ventre, puis il tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Gabrielle tellement heureuse d'être toujours en vie, s'approcha de Xena pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment se rappelant que c'était quand même la Destructrice des Nations, elle se contenta de poser sa main sur son bras en la remerciant. Xena lui adressa un faible sourire en essayant de cacher sa déception, elle aurait bien aimé sentit Gabrielle contre son corps a nouveau.

« On va dormir ici pour la nuit, mais avant il faut que je fasse quelque chose. »

Gabrielle s'assit sur un rocher et regarda Xena chercher dans un des sacs que portait son cheval, elle y sortit deux couvertures et un ciseau. Elle regarda Xena surprise, qu'allait-elle faire avec ça ? La brune lui expliqua qu'elle allait lui couper les cheveux pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas, Milos la croyait morte, si quelqu'un la voyait se promener tranquillement dans la rue, il allait y avoir un problème. Malgré une légère appréhension Gabrielle accepta de faire couper ses cheveux, petit à petit elle vit ses cheveux tombés au sol. Une fois qu'elle eu fini Xena la regarda et un sourire illumina son visage.

« Tu es encore plus belle les cheveux courts. »

Gabrielle détourna les yeux, et rougit violemment au compliment de la guerrière. Xena lui tendit sa couverture, une fois allongé la blonde ne mit pas longtemps pour s'endormir, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Xena. Elle se tenait sur ses gardes de peur qu'un autre ours ne s'invite, mais elle n'en vit aucun, la chose qui l'occupa ce fut de regarder Gabrielle dormir. Elle avait un visage si paisible, qu'on n'aurai jamais deviner qu'elle venait de fuguer de chez un des plus puissants maître de guerre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver très attirante, elle se demanda ce qu'elles allaient faire une fois qu'elle se serait réveillé. Xena n'eu pas à attendre plus longtemps, car ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Gabrielle encore un peu endormit, ce qui la rendait encore plus mignonne. La guerrière lui donna du pain et du fromage qu'elle avait dans son sac en guise de petit déjeuné et lui proposa de venir avec elle dans son palais, Gabrielle accepta sans hésitation. Quelques instants plus tard, Xena était sur Argo, Gabrielle derrière elle qui la tenait fermement de peur de tomber, la brune de s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

Leur chevauchée dura toute la journée, ce fut quand le soleil commençait à ce coucher qu'elles arrivèrent dans la ville où Xena avait son palais.

« Ouvrez c'est Xena ! » Cria un homme dans les hauteurs.

La grande porte qui gardait la ville s'ouvrit en un grincement sonore, elles entrèrent dans la ville au pas. Gabrielle remarqua que toute les personnes qu'elles virent baissés la tête à la vue de Xena, mais elles ne semblaient pas plus apeurés que ça. Un fois arrivé au château un homme pris en charge Argo, Xena demanda à Gabrielle de la suivre, elles parcoururent un couloir où elle croisèrent une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Xena lui demanda de prendre soin de Gabrielle, pendant qu'elle finissait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Gabrielle fit connaissance avec Solenne, elle était au service de Xena depuis plus de 10 ans. Elle lui fit prendre un bain et lui donna de nouveaux vêtements.

Xena était sur le balcon de sa chambre, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de faire mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. C'est vrai que les yeux de Gabrielle l'avait de suite envoûtés, mais de là à l'aider à s'échapper. Elle fut sortit de ses pensés par le bruit de la porte, annonçant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, des pas se firent entendre et Gabrielle apparu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Xena eu le souffle coupé quand elle aperçu Gabrielle, si elle ne connaissait pas Aphrodite elle aurai jurée que devant elle se tenait le déesse de l'amour et de la beauté. D'ailleurs Aphrodite pouvait allait se rhabillé, elle ne faisait vraiment pas le poids à côté de Gabrielle. Elle portait une jupe rouge qui arrivait juste au dessus des ses genoux et un brassière de la même couleur. Le blonde de parvint pas à parler non plus, elle avait les yeux rivés sur la guerrière qui était vêtu d'une simple robe blanche, elle était ni trop serré ni trop lâche, laissant ainsi deviné le corps parfait de sa propriétaire. De plus le blanc faisait ressortir encore plus le bronzage de Xena, en un mot elle était sublime.

« Tu m'as fait demander ? » Questionna Gabrielle, une fois que sa parole fut revenu.

La voix mélodieuse de la blonde ramena Xena à la réalité.

« Oui … Heu … C'était pour savoir si tu allais bien.

- Oui, mais j'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute.

- Toute les personnes que j'ai rencontré me prenne pour une nouvelle escale, c'est ce que je suis. Je veux dire ta prisonnière ?

- Non, Gabrielle, non. Tu n'es pas ma prisonnière, c'est qu'il m'arrive de m'absenter quelques temps pour aller chercher des esclaves. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils pensent ça. Mais tu es libre de partir. »

Le cœur de Xena se mit à battre très vite, elle n'avait aucune envie que Gabrielle parte, elle voulait savoir pourquoi la simple présence de cette femme la mettait dans tous ses états.

« Mais je peux rester ?

- Oui, mais en restant tu devras faire semblant d'être mon esclave, je veux dire …

- J'ai compris. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent, malgré le fait qu'elle allait être considéré comme une esclave aux yeux de tous, Gabrielle était contente de rester auprès de la guerrière.

« Tu m'as dit que tu étais Barde dans ton village ? Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ? »

Gabrielle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre les paroles de la brune, elle ne s'y attendait pas, de plus ce n'était pas un ordre de la part de Xena. La blonde accepta avec joie, elles rentrèrent dans la chambre de la guerrière, où cette dernière s'allongea sur son lit. Elle fit signe à la blonde de faire de même mais elle se contenta de s'asseoir. Gabrielle réfléchit un moment à quelle histoire elle pourrait bien raconter à une Princesse Guerrière. Elle commença à raconter son histoire d'une voix hésitante, puis voyant que Xena de disait rien elle prit de s'assurance au fur et à mesure de son récit.

« … c'est ainsi qu'ils furent liés à jamais.

- C'était une très belle histoire Gabrielle.

- Merci » Répondit la concernée en rougissant devant le regard bleu.

Xena regarda le ciel, il était d'un noir intense, signe qu'il était grand temps de dormir, elle en avait grand besoin, cette journée de route avait était fatigante. Gabrielle devait être dans le même états qu'elle, si ce n'est pire puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de long trajet.

« Il est l'heure de dormir, tu te souviens où est ta chambre ? » Demanda Xena.

Gabrielle hésita, un mensonge, un tout petit mensonge ça n'avait jamais tué personne. Elle leva ses yeux verts vers Xena.

« Non, désolé. » Lui mentit-elle, tout en gardant un air innocent.

La brune se leva, suivit de près par la jeune barde, la chambre de Gabrielle était au couloir adjacent, de celle de Xena. Une fois devant la chambre les jeunes femmes se regardèrent ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, un silence gênant s'installa.

« Bien, bonsoir.

- Oui … Euh, bonsoir Xena et encore merci »

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de se séparer.

Le lendemain Gabrielle se réveilla avec une certaine joie, elle ne compris pas de suite pourquoi, ce fut quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre où elle dormait depuis ces derniers temps qu'elle ne souvint qu'elle était plus ou plus au service de Xena. Alors qu'elle émergeait doucement quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre, c'était Solenne, elle avait dans ses mains un plateau remplit de fruits. Elle déposa le plateau sur le lit de Gabrielle.

« C'est de la part de Xena.

- Merci.

- Et Xena a dit qu'aujourd'hui tu avait quartiers libre, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.»

Gabrielle regarda son petit déjeuner, puis son regard se dirigea vers Solenne, elle voulait lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle était dans ce palais.

« Solenne attend, je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

La vielle esclave regarda la blonde attendant sa question.

« Que penses – tu de Xena ? Je veux dire, tu es a son service depuis longtemps, tu doit bien la connaître.

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je connaît Xena. Personne ne peut le dire, mais c'est vrai que je sais des choses que beaucoup ignore comme par exemple elle a ces principes, tu ne verras jamais Xena violer quelqu'un. Et si par malheur un de ses soldats viole quelqu'un il serai sévèrement punit, Xena s'arrangerai pour qu'il ne recommence plus, et je te donne un indice elle ne le tuera pas. »

Solenne s'arrêta de parler et attendit que ses paroles soit complètement comprise par Gabrielle, cette dernière essaya d'imaginer comment on pouvait arrêter un violeur. Soudain tout fut clair dans la tête de Gabrielle et elle grimaça en se doutant que cela devait être très douloureux, de plus que les hommes sont très sensible à ce niveau du corps.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Xena soit réellement mauvaise, elle a un bon fond. Seulement il faut lui montrer, et pour ça il faut qu'elle rencontre l'amour, le vrai. Et je pense que tu pourras l'aider à ce niveau là. »

Solenne laissa Gabrielle sur ces paroles, qui la troublèrent plus qu'autre chose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Gabrielle se baladait sans le château, sans vraiment savoir où aller, jusqu'au moment où elle se trouva devant une porte. Une immense pancarte se trouvait au dessus. La bouche de Gabrielle s'ouvrit et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Elle se trouvait devant la Bibliothèque. Sans plus attendre elle entra dans le temple du savoir, elle y trouva un nombre incalculable de parchemin. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, quand enfin elle se décida à en prendre un, elle s'assit à la table la plus proche. Elle passa une bonne partie de sa journée assise, à lire tout simplement.

Vers la fin de la journée son ventre lui rappela sa présence, Gabrielle se mit en rougir pensant qu'elle avait informer toute la Bibliothèque mais à sa plus grande surprise elle était seule. Des yeux elle chercha quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, il fallait croire qu'elle était la seule à être présente encore à cette heure ci.

Gabrielle arpentait le palais de Xena à la recherche de la cuisine, ou toute autre endroit où elle pourrait trouver à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle était dans la cuisine. Elle aperçu Solenne qui s'approchait d'elle le sourire aux lèvres, dans ses mains se trouvait un plateau, du même genre que celui qu'elle lui avait apporter ce matin. Sauf que dans celui ci il y avait bien plus à manger, elle le tendit à Gabrielle. Cette dernière prit le plateau, surprise que la servante sache exactement ce qu'elle voulait. En même temps elle était dans la cuisine, c'était logique qu'elle vienne pour manger.

« Comment tu as su ?

- Je t 'ai vu rentrer dans la Bibliothèque, Xena m'as dit que tu était Barde. Je me suis doutait que tu y resterais une grande partie de la journée. »

La Barde remercia Solenne, avant de partir déguster son repas dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'elle mangeait Gabrielle se rendit compte que la vieille servante lui faisait penser à sa mère. Une boule se forma dans le ventre de la jeune femme, sa mère lui manquait terriblement ainsi que sa sœur. Pour ce qui était de son père c'était différent, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé il était jaloux et possessif de plus comme disait sa sœur il « avait la décente facile ». Gabrielle ne se souvenait plus le nombre de fois où il était rentrer complètement saoul. Non décidément son père ne lui manquait pas, mais elle se demanda quand même ce qu'il était devenu. Avait – il était tuer lors de l'attaque de Milos, était – il devenu un esclave ?

Sa sœur et sa mère était sûrement des esclaves maintenant, pour les femmes il était plus facile de survivre à une attaque. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de la blonde, elle se souvint de ses jeunes années dans son village, de ses amis, de ses histoires qu'elle racontait au plus petits. C'est vrai qu'elle s'ennuyait quand elle y était, mais c'était sa vie, son enfance et elle ne pouvait le nier.

Cependant elle devait avouer qu'être ici ne lui déplaisais pas non plus, elle se sentait bien en présence de Xena. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention, elle avait entendu dire que nombre de personne s'était épris de la Guerrière mais ils s'y était brûler les ailles. Gabrielle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Solenne le matin même.

« Il faut qu'elle rencontre l'amour, le vrai. Et je pense que tu pourras l'aider à ce niveau là. »

Qu'avait voulu – t- elle dire par là ? Se pourrait – il que Xena ai parler d'elle à la servante ? Gabrielle se mit à rêvasser, elle et la guerrière seule sur la plage, les cheveux au vent … Un sourire béat se dessina sur les lèvres de Barde, avant qu'elle ne se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle était en train de fantasmer sur La Destructrice Des Nations ! Ce n'était pas le fait que se soit une femme qui la contrariait le plus, c'était le fait que cette femme était responsable de nombreux massacres, meurtres et d'autre abominations qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Pourtant quand elle était avec elle, Gabrielle ne voyait pas en elle une meurtrière, elle voyait une femme d'une incroyable beauté qui lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie.

Dans soirée, Solenne vint la chercher, Xena la faisait demander dans sa chambre. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune blonde. Tout comme la veille, Gabrielle trouva la conquérante adossé sur son balcon à regarder les étoiles. C'était comme si elle leurs parlait, Xena leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de la blonde. Xena lui demanda de lui raconter une histoire, ce qu'elle fit avec enthousiasme.

Cela dura près d'un mois, tous les soirs Gabrielle se rendait dans la chambre de Xena et lui contait une histoire, de temps en temps la Barde les faisait découvrir au soldat de la guerrière pendant les repas. Cependant c'était toujours des histoires soigneusement choisit par Xena, elle voulait toujours avoir l'exclusivité, et le fait d'entendre plusieurs fois la même histoire ne la déranger pas. Au contraire plus elle entendait la voix de Gabrielle, plus elle était de bonne humeur, la seule présence de la jeune femme la rendait heureuse, quand elle était avec Gabrielle elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être Xena La Conquérante, elle était Xena, juste Xena. Et ce sentiment elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant.

Mais un soir, il y eu un indicent.

Alors que Gabrielle marchait tranquillement dans un couloir, elle croisa un soldat de la Conquérante. Ce dernier regarda intensément la jeune Barde.

« Mais la l'esclave préféré de notre guerrière, en même temps on comprend pourquoi. » Dit le Soldat en regardant la blonde d'un air pervers.

Gabrielle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, elle fit comme si de rien était et sortit dans le jardin. Cependant le soldat de l'entendait pas de cette façon, il suivit la Barde.

« Mais où va – tu ?? J'aimerai bien voir ce que tu caches sous tes vêtements. »

A ce moment là Gabrielle fut prise d'un panique incontrôlé, elle marchait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir dans le jardin. Mais il continuait de la suivre en riant, la blonde se retrouva devant un mur. Elle était prise au piège. Elle vit avec effroi l'homme s'approcher d'elle.

« N'ai pas peur, tu vas apprécier j'en suis sur. »

Voyant que la Barde était toujours terrifier il avança encore plus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Xena n'en saura rien. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Gabrielle sentit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, alors que le soldat allait l'embrasser il fut tirer en arrière avec une telle force qu'il tomba à terre. Il reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre le faisant se tordre de douleur.

« Amenez – le au cachot ! » S'exclama la voix de Xena remplit de haine.

Elle se retourna vers Gabrielle qui était encore toute tremblante, elle l'enveloppa de sa cape noire dont elle ne se séparai jamais. Elle amena la blonde apeurée dans sa chambre, les larmes de sa jeune Barde lui fendait le cœur. La Conquérante déposa Gabrielle sur son lit, elle voulu la laisser afin de donner une bonne correction à cet insolant qui avait osé touché à sa Barde mais cette dernière la retenait. Xena vit dans les yeux de la blonde qu'elle avait peur, peur d'être seule à nouveau, elle passa sa main sur sa joue pour la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens. Personne ne rentrera dans la chambre, personne n'osera. »

Même si elle n'était pas rassuré, Gabrielle décida de faire confiance à la guerrière. Elle vit la belle brune se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

Xena parcours son palais, de ce même pas décidé que lui a vu la blonde. Elle arriva bien rapidement au cachot. Elle demanda au garde de ne pas intervenir, puis elle se dirigea vers la cellule du soldat qui avait osé touché Gabrielle. Ce dernier regardait la guerrière en furie, s'approcher de lui, il savait très bien ce que faisait la Conquérante au violeur. Son frère en avait fait la malheureuse expérience, il l'avait pourtant mit en garde, il aurai du l'écouter.

Xena entra dans sa cellule, instinctivement l'homme porta ses mains au niveau de son entre jambe. La Guerrière le regarda un air mauvais.

« A non ! Ce n'est pas le sort qui t'es réservé, ce serai un cadeau que de te laisser en vie ! »

- Quoi ? Mais je ne l'ai même pas touché, et normalement vous ne …

- Mais là il s'agissait de GABRIELLE !! »

Xena lui répondit avec une telle rage que le soldat prend soudain conscience, qu'il ne verra peu être pas le jour se lever. Non, en fait c'était une certitude : il allait mourir.

Les gardes qui se trouvaient à l'entrée entendirent eux aussi la réponse de la brune, il comprirent qu'il ne fallait pour rien au monde toucher à la jeune Barde.

Xena attrapa son soldat par le col et le jeta contre le mur de sa cellule, après lui avait donné quelques coups à divers endroit, la guerrière planta ses doigts dans le cou du condamné.

« Il te reste trente seconde à vivre ! »

Et la belle brune partit, laissant le soldat mourir sans sa cellule.

« Laissez le quelque jours et rendez le corps à sa famille. » Annonça – t – elle aux gardes qui se trouvait devant l'entrée du cachot.

Au fur et à mesure que Xena s'approchait de sa chambre elle sentait tout sa rage et sa colère disparaître, c'était l'inquiétude qui s'emparait de la guerrière. Elle avait peur que la blonde ne se referme sur elle même, qu'elle ne raconte plus d'histoire, voire pire qu'elle décide de la quitter. Et ça Xena n'était pas prête à l'accepter.

Une fois qu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre elle sentit son cœur s'envoler. Gabrielle s'était endormit sur son lit, recroquevillé dans la cape de Xena. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme endormie, elle pouvait voir qu'elle tenait fermement sa cape. La brune frissonna en pensant que Gabrielle était enveloppé de sa cape préférée, elle se dit qu'elle l'adorait encore plus.

Xena laissa Gabrielle dormir sur son lit, et décida qu'elle pouvait bien allait dans une autre chambre pour la nuit, même si la tentation de rester avec la blonde c'était rapidement emparée d'elle.

Le lendemain Gabrielle fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui parcouraient son visage, elle se sentit drôlement bien, elle était dans un parfait état de plénitude. Elle pouvait sentir Son odeur, quand elle s'en rendit compte elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans le lit de la Conquérante.

Soudain tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, le soldat, la colère de Xena mais aussi ses yeux rassurants. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Gabrielle, mais elle ne su si c'était le souvenir du soldat ou le regard envoûtant de la brune qui la mettait dans cet état là. Gabrielle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir, l'avait-elle … ?

Mais ses réflexions prirent fin quand elle entendit son ventre, décidément elle avait toujours faim ! Un rapide coup d'œil sur son environnement lui permis de constater qu'un plateau déjeuner avait été mit à sa disposition. On pensait à tout dans ce palais !

Pendant ce temps, Xena était avec ses soldats qui lui faisait le compte rendu de ce qui c'était passé dans son royaume et dans celui des autres maîtres de guerres. Mais pour une fois le cœur n'y était pas, la seule chose qui avait un sens dans son esprit c'était Gabrielle. Cette belle blonde qui était dans sa chambre enveloppée de sa cape. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant de la scène dont elle avait était témoins la veille, elle revit distinctement un de ses soldats courir après la blonde, elle se souvint de la terreur qu'elle avait vu dans les plus beaux yeux qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir. Elle sentit la rage resurgir en elle, plus jamais il ne la touchera ! Et si jamais quelqu'un essaye encore je le tuerai sans remords …


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Xena se trouvait devant la chambre de Gabrielle, et pour tout dire elle commençait à stresser, pourtant ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ses mains de tordaient dans tous les sens et il lui fallu un moment avant qu'elles ne se séparent. La Guerrière prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte de son amie. Cette dernière vint lui ouvrir quelques instants plus tard, à la simple vu de la Barde, Xena sentit que son corps se réchauffait doucement et le sourire que lui adressa Gabrielle ne fit qu'augmenter la sensation déjà présente en elle. Sans un mot la jeune femme se poussa pour permettre à la brune de rentrer dans sa chambre.

D'un rapide coup d'œil Xena fit le tour des lieux, elle n'était rentré que peu de fois dans cette chambre depuis que Gabrielle en avait fait l'acquisition. Son regard s'arrêta sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit, dessus était posé une cape noire. La cape que Xena lui avait donné le soir où la blonde avait faillit se faire violer. Cela remontait à plus de deux mois mais ce sentiments de haine n'avait toujours pas disparu, malgré le fait que Gabrielle lui ai répété un grand nombre de fois qu'elle allait mieux, le simple fait qu'elle ai toujours sa cape prouvait qu'elle ne sentait toujours pas en totale sécurité.

Gabrielle qui avait suivit le regard de la Guerrière sentit la gène s'installer en elle, elle se précipita vers la cape et la tendit à Xena.

« Tu la veux peut – être. Pardon j'aurai dû te la rendre …

- Non, c'est bon garde la »

Xena poussa l'objet qui lui était tendu, leurs mains rentrèrent en contact mais aucune des deux femmes ne fit le moindre mouvement pour se retirer, profitant au contraire de ces contacts qui étaient trop rare.

« J'était venu pour te dire que ce soir j'organise un réception, et j'aimerai que tu m'y accompagne.

- Bien, et tu veux que je raconte quoi comme histoire ? »

Xena inspira le plus d'air que possible, c'était maintenant où jamais, c'était le moment crucial. Elle se jeta à l'eau en regardant leurs mains toujours cote à cote près de sa cape.

« Non, j'aimerai que sois ma partenaire … pour la soirée .»

Gabrielle ne comprit pas de suite ce que lui demandait Xena, comme si ses mots mit à la suite ne pouvait faire une phrase. Elle entendit la voix grave de la Conquérante dans sa tête lui répéter encore et encore ses paroles.

Devant le manque de réaction de la blonde, Xena fut déçu et se dit que son silence était un refus.

« Bon, c'est pas grave si tu veux pas. En plus il y aura Milos et … »

Mais Xena ne pu finir sa phrase que Gabrielle l'avait déjà interrompu.

« Oui, bien sur ! »

A présent la Guerrière abordait un franc sourire, que lui rendit la Barde. Mais cette dernière le perdit bien vite en entendant et comprenant que trop bien la fin de la phrase de Xena.

« Il y aurai Milos ? Mais, il me croit morte, si il me voit avec toi je …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te reconnaîtra pas.

- Mais Xena …

- Tu me fait confiance ? »

Le regard de la blonde croisa celui de celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie. Oui. Elle lui faisait confiance, et depuis le premier jour où leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Elle faisait confiance à la Conquérante, plus qu'a n'importe quelle autre personne dans le monde. Gabrielle fit un léger signe de tête confirmant à Xena qu'elle pouvait faire ce dont elle avait envie, elle avait appris à connaître la Guerrière et elle avait de suite compris qu'une fois une idée dans la tête, il était quasiment impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

Durant sa journée dans la ville, Gabrielle ne se sentait pas tranquille, malgré le fait que Xena lui ai promis que son ex – futur mari ne la reconnaîtrai pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Elle s'en faisait plus pour Xena que pour elle, elle n'essayait pas d'imaginer ce que Milos pourrait faire subir à la Conquérante par sa faute, mais la vision d'une Xena morte s'invitai quelque fois dans son esprit.

L'heure pour Gabrielle de sa changer arriva vite, trop à sont goût. L'inquiétude de se faire reconnaître était toujours ancré en elle. Cependant une certaine excitation s'y était mêlé, le fait de passé une soirée en compagnie de Xena lui faisait plaisir. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle vit que ses affaires étaient sur son lit, elle remarqua une robe rouge et un masque de la même couleur, enfin c'était plutôt un loup. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde, c'était ainsi que Milos ne le reconnaîtrai pas. Son visage serai a moitié cacher par le loup.

« Ha Xena, tu penses à tout ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Gabrielle attendait dans sa chambre que Xena vienne la chercher, elle entendait son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite au fil de secondes qui passaient. Puis l'instant fatidique arriva quand elle entendit quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. C'est la main tremblant que Gabrielle alla ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle vit Xena, elle cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre tellement elle était belle.

La brune était vêtu d'une robe blanche, ni trop longue ni trop courte, sa peau en était plus foncée. Et le loup qu'elle portait était tout simplement magnifique, seul de bleu de ses yeux était perceptible.

« Tu es superbe, Gabrielle. »

La voix de Xena tira la blonde de se rêverie, la faisant rougir presque autant que sa robe.

« Merci, toi aussi. J'adore quand tu portes du blanc.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. » Répondit la Guerrière, qui n'en n'avait plus l'apparence, en souriant.

Gabrielle prit le bras qu'elle lui proposait en souriant à son tour. Ainsi, elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchaient de la salle de réception la blonde devenait de plus en plus anxieuse, ce que Xena remarqua bien rapidement. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son amie pour lui faire comprendre qui rien de lui arriverai.

Lorsque les deux femmes rentrèrent tous les regards étaient posée sur elle, enfin plutôt sur Xena, mais certaines personne attardaient leurs yeux sur elle. Un mince sourire de sa part leur répondit. Puis les yeux verts de Gabrielle croisèrent ceux d'un homme qui aurai du être son mari, elles s'approchèrent lentement de lui.

La blonde remarqua que Milos s'était trouvé une autre femme, Gabrielle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en pensait. Peu être un peu de pitié pour cette pauvre femme qui n'avait pas eu la chance de croiser la route de la ténébreuse brune qui était à ses côtés. En remarquant que Xena venait à sa rencontre le seigneur de guerre s'approcha d'elle.

« Xena ! Te voilà, je voudrai te présenter ma nouvelle femme : Clarisse. »

Elle hocha la tête vers la femme de son alliée en se disant qu'il avait perdu au change, Gabrielle était bien plus belle et sûrement plus intéressante.

« Et voici, ma cavalière, Gabrielle. »

Ce fut au tour de Milos d'incliner la tête vers la blonde qui aurai du être sa femme.

« Xena, je peux te parler … »

Il jeta bref coup d'œil à Gabrielle avant de poursuivre.

« … En privé »

La blonde regarda sa cavalière s'éloigner.

L'avait-il reconnu ?

Gabrielle pensa que la nouvelle femme de Milos pouvait entendre son cœur tant il battait vite et fort. Elle essaya d'engager la conversation avec la jeune mariée qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Hum … alors, comme ça vous êtes la femme de Milos ?

- Heu … oui, nous nous sommes mariée la semaine dernière. »

Tiens, Xena ne lui en avait pas parler.

« Et, vous le trouvez comment ?

- Ho, il est très gentil. A ma grande surprise j'aime bien être sa femme. »

Il est gentil ! Tu parle, il veut pas qu'une autre de ses femmes s'échappe.

« Et Xena ? Elle est comment ? ! »

Gabrielle fut prise de court. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question. Elle regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. La blonde se mit à rougir quand elle compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Voyant le trouble de la Barde, la jeune mariée lui sourit en posant sa main sur le bras de Gabrielle.

« Ha ! Les revoilà. » Annonça joyeusement Clarisse, en levant les yeux vers son mari et Xena.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le regard de Gabrielle croisa celui de Xena, ces yeux lui apprirent qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Gabrielle puis enfin respirer normalement, Milos s'approcha d'elles le sourire aux lèvres. Après un hochement de tête respectueux pour celle qui aurai du être sa femme, il s'adresse à celle qui l'était à ce jour.

« Tu viens chérie, j'ai des personnes à te présenter. »

Après un dernier regard pour Gabrielle et un clin d'œil, Clarisse suivit son mari dans la salle pleine de monde. Xena s'approcha de sa cavalière, avec un sourire presque imperceptible.

« Alors, de quoi il t'a parler de si important que les femmes ne puissent pas entendre ? Demanda gentiment Gabrielle.

- Ho, un truc de partage des terres ou je sais pas quoi, j'ai pas vraiment écouté. Mes pensées était ailleurs. »

Comme vers une blonde, habillé de rouge qui je trouve juste en face de moi. Pensa t –elle innocemment.

Xena se tourna vers sa jeune amie afin de passer à table, une fois tout le monde assis le dîner fut servit. Il y avait tellement de plat sur la table que Gabrielle ne sut par quoi commencer … enfin pendant quelques secondes.

La maîtresse des lieux sourit devant le grand appétit de la femme qui se trouvait à sa droite, à chaque repas elle était impressionné par ce que la blonde ingurgitée et en contre partie par sa morphologie, elle n'avait pas un gramme de gras. Si Xena mangeait la moitié de ce que prenait Gabrielle, elle ferait le double de sa taille. Mais cette capacité a rester mince était un atout de plus à associé à la jeune Barde.

Pendant le repas, les invités eurent la possibilité de voir des représentations de théâtre, de chant et de danse. Gabrielle était fascinée par les pièces qui se déroulait devant elle, jamais elle n'avait eu la chance d'en voir une, elle avait déjà mentionné ce fait devant Xena.

Etait-elle en train de se faire des idées ?

Mais elle avait l'impression que la brune les avait fait venir pour elle. Cette idée lui faisait plaisir, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et un superbe sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Xena sentit son cœur se réchauffer devant ce sourire, elle n'avait pas hésité à faire venir la troupe la plus connu de Grèce pour Gabrielle, et devant le sourire qui était affiché sur son visage, elle compris qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé. Un coup d'œil pour le reste de la salle et elle remarqua que son amie n'était pas la seule à apprécier le talent des acteurs. Puis lorsque la pièce toucha à sa fin un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle de réception à la fin de pièce.

Un orchestre prit place pour succéder au théâtre, lorsque Gabrielle prit la parole une douce musique s'élevait dans la pièce et quelques couples avait prit place sur la piste de danse.

« Wahou, Xena ! C'était génial, comment tu as réussit à les faire venir ? Ils sont très demandé en ce moment. »

La Guerrière ce contenta de lui jeter un regard que Gabrielle avait appris à connaître avec le temps.

« Quelqu'un avait une dette envers toi ?

- Quelque chose dans le genre. »

La blonde se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, en faisant rire son amie.

Haa, si tu savais Gabrielle, maintenant c'est moi qui ai une dette envers quelqu'un. Mais je ne regrette pour rien au monde. Se dit Xena quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la Barde.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour elle, seul deux yeux verts comptait pour elle, deux yeux verts et la musique. Une idée germa dans la tête de la Conquérante et elle eu un sourire malicieux en tendant sa main vers celle de Gabrielle.

« M'accorderais tu cette danse ? »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Une danse ? Elle veut que je danse avec elle ?

« Heu … c'est que je ne sais pas trop danser, enfin … dans mon village il y avait bien des fêtes mais je ne suis pas sure de savoir … »

Le sourire de Xena s'agrandit devant l'embarras de Gabrielle. Dieux, ce qu'elle pouvait être mignonne quand elle se mettait à rougir. Elle tendit sa main et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je guiderai tu n'auras qu'a me suivre.

- Bon, alors dans ce cas je te suit. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la piste de dans mains dans la main. Xena pris la main libre de Gabrielle et la plaça dans sur son épaule, puis elle plaça sa propre main dans le dos de la Barde. Les yeux se croisèrent et elles commencèrent à danser. Plus elles se déplaçaient, plus leurs corps se rapprochaient jusqu'au moment où elles se retrouvèrent complètement collé l'une à l'autre. La brune sentait que son corps était en feu, et à juger par les frissons qui parcouraient la peau de la blonde, elles étaient dans le même état.

Les visages des deux femmes étaient extrêmement proche, Xena sentait son cœur battre plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, lentement ses yeux quittèrent ces de Gabrielle pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres. Elle voulait de les goûter, mais elle n'était pas sure des intentions et des envies de sa partenaire, elle ne voulait pas gâcher tous ce qu'elles avaient partagé ensemble. Mais la main de Gabrielle qui passait de son épaule à sa nuque, la sortit de ses pensées et les yeux de cette dernière lui firent enlever tous ses doutes.

Xena enleva sa main du dos de la Barde et se détacha de leur étreinte l'emmenant hors de la salle. La Guerrière n'avait plus vraiment conscience du monde qui l'entourait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve sa chambre, le plus vite possible.

Elles parcouraient le château toujours mains dans la main et leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs désert. Gabrielle enleva son loup et Xena en fit de même, mais le fait de voir le visage de la blonde la rendait de plus en plus folle de désir, elle n'en pouvait, si elle aurait écouté les demandes de son corps, elle l'aurai prise ici, dans le couloir. La brune sentit que sa campagne accélérait le pas, dorénavant elles couraient dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Xena.

Cette dernière ouvrit précipitamment la porte, Gabrielle eu tout juste de temps de la refermer que Xena l'avait plaqué contre le bois de la porte. Elle pouvait lire dans le regard vert le même désir qui devait sûrement habiter ses yeux. Lorsque la Brade posa ses lèvres sur celles de Xena, la Guerrière perdit le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, maintenant la seule chose qui était présent dans son esprit c'était Gabrielle.

Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps en face du sien, mais elle rencontra rapidement un problème : les vêtements. Le problème fut de suite contourné lorsqu'une robe rouge mais aussi une robe blanche volèrent dans la chambre. Xena tenait fermement Gabrielle dans ses bras afin de l'amener jusqu'au lit qui semblait les attendre. La brune se trouvait au dessus de la blonde, elle ancra son regard d'un bleu vif dans les yeux de son amie avant de continuer.

Cette nuit là, fut la plus belle qu'elles aient jamais passé, Gabrielle pour qui c'était la première fois qu'elle partageait un tel moment d'intimité avec quelqu'un, fut impressionnée par le nombre de sensations qu'elle avait ressentit en un moment instant. Xena quant à elle, ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait était sa première, la blonde avait réveillé un feu en elle qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Pendant que Gabrielle était endormie dans ses bras, elle réfléchit à ce nouveau feu qui parcourait chaque parcelles de son être. Quand elle était avec la Barde, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais, elle se sentait capable de déplacer une montagne juste pour ces yeux.

Etait – ce cela qu'on appelait l'amour ?

Oui, sûrement, mais elle trouvait que même ce mot était trop fade pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait au contact de Gabrielle.

Le lendemain, lorsque Gabrielle se réveilla elle sentit le corps de Xena contre le sien, l'espace d'un instant elle se sentit totalement intouchable dans les bras de la Guerrière et elle se dit qu'elle resterai bien toute sa vie dans les bras de la brune. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son amante.

« Bonjour. Lança t – elle joyeusement.

- Bonjour ma belle, bien dormit ?

- Dans tes bras ? Hum … divinement bien. »

Xena s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Gabrielle, une fois leur premier baisé matinal terminé, Gabrielle aperçu un plateau déjeuné posé sur le lit. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant comment il était arrivé là. Devant la surprise de son amie, Xena apporta quelques explications.

« Solenne est passé ce matin. »

Gabrielle sursauta devant cette réponse.

« Solenne, mais ça veut dire qu'elle nous a vu ? Elle sait que … »

Au plus profond d'elle, Xena sentit quelque chose se briser. Elle ne voulait pas que ça ce sache ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne dira rien. »

Gabrielle sentit la déception de Xena dans sa réponse, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter le fait que tous le monde soit au courant, enfin pas encore. Pas avec Milos qui était si propre. Elle prit une pomme et se lova dans les bras de sa compagne avant de commencer à manger tranquillement. La guerrière se détendit un peu devant ce geste avant de regarder par la fenêtre, elle remarqua que le Soleil s'était levé depuis un bon bout de temps. D'habitude elle ne traînait pas au lit, mais avec Gabrielle dans ses bras qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Elle n'avait pas voulu non plus. Mais il était temps pour elle de se lever, elle profita encore de quelques minutes avec sa Barde puis elle se leva, en faisant grogner Gabrielle qui n'était pas prête à la laisser partir.

« Désolé Gabrielle, mais j'ai des invités aujourd'hui, il faut que je leur dise au revoir.»

La blonde poussa un autre grognement pour réponse, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Xena. Une fois que cette dernière fut changé, elle s'approcha de Gabrielle d'un pas félin et prédateur. Les lèvres de Xena frôlèrent celles de sa compagne.

« Mais si tu veux tu peux rester là. »

Puis elle embrassa la blonde avec toute la fougue dont elle était capable, laissant une Gabrielle toute essoufflée. Lorsqu'elle reprit totalement ses esprits la brune avait déjà fermé la porte.

Gabrielle mit un certain temps avant de se décider à sortir du lit, elle avait trop peur de croiser Milos, trop peur des conséquences. Une fois qu'elle fut debout elle se rendit sur le balcon où elle retrouvait Xena quasiment tous les soirs. Au loin elle vit un attroupement d'hommes, ainsi que leurs montures, des chevaux de couleur noire. Elle sut de suite que c'était ceux de Milos, effectivement elle reconnu l'homme qui aurai du être son mari ainsi que sa nouvelle femme. Ils étaient en train de parler à Xena, puis après un dernier salut, ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Gabrielle ne quitta pas des yeux la monture de Milos, elle voulait être sure qu'il était bien partit. Une fois qu'il eu passé la porte du palais, elle se sentit plus légère, comme si un poids venait de s'enlever. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres quand elle partit dans sa chambre afin de se changer.

Xena était assise sur un banc, tous ses invités étaient partit, elle pouvait enfin s'accorder quelques minutes de repos. Elle ferma les yeux en repensant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle se mit à rire quand elle se rendit compte que Gabrielle l'avait complètement épuisée, c'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait.

Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle reconnu les doigts fins de Gabrielle, cette dernière eu un regard amusée puisqu'elle avait compris qu'elle venait de surprendre la Guerrière et savait que c'était quelque chose de rare. Cependant Xena fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de la Barde contre les siennes.

« Mais … Heu … Je croyait que tu voulais pas que les gens soit au courant. Demanda t –elle. Malgré elle, ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie intense.

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. » Fut la seule réponse de Gabrielle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ce baisé sonna comme une promesse pour Xena, la promesse de rester à tout jamais à ces côtés.

**Fin**

Merci pour ceux qui ont lu ma Fic =)


End file.
